


Home and Heart

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home and heart are the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/87415.html?thread=19868279#t19868279

When he was kicked out of his house and tossed on the road with nothing but the flask in his hand and the clothes on his back, he never dreamed he would end up in space. He knew he was a good doctor but he never thought he would be assigned the Enterprise, of all ships. He certainly never thought he'd start calling himself 'Bones' inside his own head, dammit, and he never saw Jim Kirk coming.

He should have known, back in that shuttle all those years ago. Should have realized when Jim Kirk, who looked like he had just fought off twenty Klingons and then a few jocks from the local college, was trying to reassure him. The kid must've had one helluva hang-over, the way he squinted into the light while he was talking... He should have known, all those times during school when Jim dragged him out. He never really protested too hard. Jim had a way. He just couldn't say no.

And now, pressed hard against Jim, shoved up against a wall, he fit. He hadn't thought he'd call anywhere home after the divorce. A home was a house, a wife, kids, a picket fence... A home wasn't the one person who accepted and embraced and worshipped every inch of your soul. Not the conventional sense, anyway.

Jim dragged him away from the wall and tossed them both on the bunk, stripped Bones out of his neatly pressed pants. Jim's wolfish grin signalled a fun romp, and Bones quickly pushed his thoughts aside. Jim was his home now. Where ever Jim went, he would follow.


End file.
